<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Starlight Junction by thefairestsex</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25581469">Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Starlight Junction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefairestsex/pseuds/thefairestsex'>thefairestsex</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And dark, Anorexia, Blood, Catholic Guilt, Dark, Eating Disorders, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Gore, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Graphic Description, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Inspired by Music, Multi, Musical References, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Religious Imagery &amp; Symbolism, Self-Harm, Suicide, Vomiting, good lord this is bad, no beta we die like Zepellis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:15:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25581469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefairestsex/pseuds/thefairestsex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When 19 year old Jotatsu "Jojo" Kanjo goes to the island of Ponza for his band's tour, he didn't expect he to be caught up in a dangerous war over a very special pistol.</p><p>With the help of a young mafioso and his band, he has to discover what it truly means to be brave.</p><p>---</p><p>Takes place sometime after the universe reset, in an alternate timeline.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Introduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello everybody! Before I get into the story itself, I would like to give a quick disclaimer!</p><p>I do not own Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, nor is this is any way a work that belongs to Araki! Starlight Junction was made by a friend and I, who both love JJBA and wanted to show our love for the series by creating our own part!</p><p>All of the characters in this piece of fiction are our own, and he and I both ask you not to steal our creations. The stands such as Angels of Porn, Shining Star, and Aqua Boogie are original concepts, and it would mean a lot to the both of us if they stayed ours.</p><p>Much love and enjoy the fic!<br/><br/></p><p>-Your author, wolfie and your illustrator, blockheadarts &lt;3</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Starman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ponza was a nice island, Jotatsu supposed. It was different from Japan, with its heat and sunshine. The beaches were the best part. He liked how the waves crashed against the shore and the white sand. It was peaceful.</p><p>He was sitting on the beach, his back against the cliff face. In the distance he could see ZP’s wild blond hair whipping around his face as he splashed Diantha with water. Poor Diantha was screeching as her makeup was ruined.</p><p>The trio had travelled to Italy for their tour and were staying in an inn for the night. They had a gig later that evening at a small strip club. The idea of the club was courtesy of ZP, who had flashed Jotatsu a wicked smile when he broke the news, much to Diantha’s chagrin. To keep the two from tearing each other apart, he had suggested a walk on the beach.</p><p>He supposed violence was inevitable as he watched Dia tackle ZP like an american football player, strangling him. When he saw ZP shove Dia hard enough for her to go flying, he jogged over to them, pulling them apart.</p><p>“You’re both dumbasses, you know,” He snapped, “We have to perform in what? Three hours? And the two of you can’t even pretend to get along? You’re practically children.”</p><p>Diantha snarled at ZP, her painted lips peeling away from her teeth. “It’s not my fault, Jojo. This asshole ruined my makeup! This took three hours!”</p><p>“You’re swimming! What did you expect?”</p><p>“I was wading! You splashed me!” She whined. Jotatsu frowned, tightening his grip on her arm.</p><p>“Dia, just fix it when we get back. ZP, you shouldn’t have splashed her. Just. Can you guys get along?” He asked?</p><p>With a grin, ZP shook his head, but stopped at Jojo’s glare. </p><p>“Fine. I’m sorry for ruining your makeup, Dia.” Diantha only pouted more, making a little ‘hmph!’ noise. </p><p>With a pinch to the back of her neck, Jojo let her go. “Come on. I think you two have had enough beach for today.”</p><p>-------</p><p>The strip club, Angelo’s, was a carbon copy of every one ZP described to Jotatsu. Black walls, illuminated by red and pink lights that flashed in a dizzying miasma of colors. The stage they were set to perform on sat in the center of the large room, with a single pole extending from it. When Diantha saw the stage, she shot Jojo a look. He pretended not to notice. Whatever she was thinking, he didn’t want to know.</p><p>The gig went as well as you could expect. Most of the people who attended were either drunk, horny, or both. They were there for the dancers, not for the songs. But it was fun nonetheless. Halfway through a riff, he caught the eyes of a man standing in the background.</p><p>The man was tall and thin, with long, wild hair. Even in the gloom of the club, he could tell that the man was staring at him, and probably had been for some time. Jotatsu almost stopped playing, before the man broke eye contact and instead shifted his gaze to ZP.</p><p>'That...was odd', he thought to himself. 'I doubt it was anything. Probably some horny bastard wondering if he could get off on one of us later'. He decided to ignore it, despite his anxiety. Worrying about silly things like creeps in strip clubs was the last thing he should focus on.</p><p>The next couple of songs went well, and pickup was pretty easy. ZP had managed to get Jotatsu to stay for a couple of dances, while Dia went back to the inn, saying something about ‘I need my beauty sleep, Jojo. I’m a lady’. </p><p>The first couple of dancers were really, really talented. The first had long black hair, which she had tied into a braid. Her lingerie was nice, but it looked like something straight out of a bad porn. The second was also really pretty, with her (her? He couldn’t tell) shaved head and strong legs that kept her held onto the pole. </p><p>And they were all pretty, he supposed, but he had gotten bored. The next few dances went by pretty quickly, and he tuned them out with his thoughts. </p><p>About a half hour in, ZP made a choked noise next to him, and Jotatsu turned with an eyebrow raised.</p><p>“You good, man?” He whispered, nudging him with a shoulder. </p><p>“Jojo-Holy fucking shit- I thought this was a club for straight guys.”</p><p>“I thought it was? You were the one that booked it, dumbass. Why do you even care?”</p><p>“That’s a fucking dude. On the stage.” With a sigh, Jotatsu turned his head to the stage to watch the dancer.</p><p>They seemed pretty lanky, with their long legs and long arms. The exact height wasn’t obvious, nor was it a giveaway to suggest gender, so Jotatsu chose not to be concerned by it. The figure on the stage had their legs wrapped around the pole and were spinning almost lazily, their head thrown back in an show of mock pleasure, curly hair cascading down their back. Or maybe it was genuine, but Jojo could never tell. </p><p>He watched the person take their hands off the pole, stretching away from it and arching their neck. From where he and ZP were seated about 10 feet from the stage, he could see the lean muscle of their abdomen taut from exertion. Moving lower, as the figure continued to peel themselves off the pole, he could see the bulge in the figure’s silk panties. </p><p>Ah. So ZP was right. </p><p>Turning back to his companion, he nudged him again. “What’s the big deal with that? He’s just another hooker.” ZP hit his arm. </p><p>“Jojo! This isn’t ‘just another hooker’, this is a hooker that a dude! I didn’t even know those were a thing!” Jotatsu gave him an incredulous look. </p><p>“Dia is right. You really are a dumbass. And what if he’s just a girl with a bulge? Those exist.”</p><p>“If that is a chick, do you think I could fuck her?” He grinned at Jotatsu. “I’ve always wondered what that would be like, to make love to a girl with a dick.”</p><p>“I don’t fucking know, man. Just don’t blow all of our money on hookers while we’re on Ponza. We still have to leave Italy.”</p><p>------</p><p>Nico Ricci, age 19, was a dancer at Angelo’s Bar. He had been working there since he was 17, and in all of his years there he had never met as much of a simp as the man in front of him. </p><p>The man was tall, much taller than 6 feet, and had a lion’s mane of blonde hair. He was currently staring at Nico with big puppy like eyes that most definitely did not suit his whole 80’s rockstar get up. </p><p>Nico sighed. “Sir, I’m a guy. And I’m not going to pretend to be a girl so you can get your rocks off. We have plenty of female dancers here.”</p><p>“I get that, but you caught my eye!”</p><p>“And I’m a dude! If you wanna fuck a guy so much, why don’t you fuck your friend here?” He gestured to the boy standing slightly behind the man, who looked like he’d rather die than be standing there. </p><p>The boy cleared is throat, grabbing the man’s arm. “ZP, you’re making a scene. Just drop it.” The man, ZP, shot the boy behind him a pout but luckily dropped it.<br/>
Nico smiled at the boy. “Thanks, bambino. You two aren’t Italian, are you? Staying in Italy long?”</p><p>The boy frowned at being called bambino. Nico doubted he even knew what it meant. “No, we’re a band from Japan doing a small tour. We’re stopping here for a few weeks.”</p><p>“Ah, that’s lovely. I wish I had some musical talent. Well, I have to get going.” He grinned wolfishly. “Back to work, y’see. Maybe I’ll see you boys around here again? You look like you’d enjoy the atmosphere.”</p><p>ZP nodded, smiling. “Of course. Can we learn your name, handsome stranger?” Nico laughed.</p><p>“What are you, stupid? Never ask the workers their names. Ciao.” He turned on his heel, making sure to flip his bubblegum curls over his shoulder and practically sashayed out of the room. </p><p>He was sure he’d see them again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Saw You In A Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nico walked into the dimly lit speakeasy of Angelo’s, grinning at his teammates. Marco turned to him, an eyebrow raised. He was sprawled out on the small loveseat, his messy silver hair tied up in a half bun. Resting his head on Marco’s chest was his new husband, Hugo Antin. Hugo was humming some song halfheartedly while long fingers carded through his hair.</p><p>“Did you talk to them like the lady asked?” He asked while running his fingers through the hair of his husband.</p><p>Nico nodded. “I sure did! The tall one is a bit daft, like she said. The other one, their singer I think? He seems like a good kid. You’re sure that she wants him involved?” Marco nodded, pressing a kiss into his husband’s hair.</p><p>“That’s what she told me. Apparently he’s got a lot of potential for a strong Stand like ours. If we can get him to fight with a Stand, we can solve the terf wars and get our money.” The man in Marco’s lap nodded. </p><p>“Don’t worry about it, bambino. I’m sure it’s all going to go according to her plan” He said. Marco ruffled his hair with a smile. </p><p>“Trust in us, Nico. Hugo is right.” Marco turned back to Nico. “She wants them involved, and the boy looks like he has potential.”</p><p>Hugo smiled at Nico from his perch in his lover’s lap, floppy curls falling into his eyes when he tilts his head. “I liked the tall one. The one that propositioned you. He seemed nice.”</p><p>“He wasn’t nice, mio amico.” Nico raised an eyebrow, “He wanted to fuck me me.”</p><p>“You’re a stripper, darling,” Hugo said, “Men always want to fuck you. Did you at least accept it?” Nico wrinkled his nose, trying not to picture spending the night with a man who was so obviously straight. </p><p>“Fuck no. He was straight.” Nico grimaced, remember ZP asking him to pretend to be a girl. </p><p>Marco laughed. “Straight men don’t proposition boys, Nico. But sexualities aside, do you think they’ll come back?” </p><p>“I’m counting on it. I gave a good enough of a show for at least one of them to want more.” The lovers smiled at each from the couch and beckoned him over, offering him a glass of dark red wine.</p><p>“We know you’ll do it,” Marco’s pale eyes caught the light when he spoke, giving them a translucent sheen. “You always get the job done.”</p><p>-------</p><p>The inn on Ponza was decent. Kind of small, but a room could fit all three of them. </p><p>Barely.</p><p>There were only two beds, and Diantha had insisted getting her own or sharing with Jojo. Jotatsu tried not to wince at the thought. Yeah, he liked Dia, but sharing a bed with a girl was a bit too much for him to stomach.</p><p>So, after lots of pouting on Dia’s part and snickers from ZP, their sleeping situations had been arranged. Dia got her own bed, and ZP and Jota would share. He didn’t mind sharing with ZP, not at all. The two used to share a bed all of the time, after he would get into fights with his dad. ZP would bandage up his fingers and pull him into bed and just hold him while Jota would cry about both everything and nothing at all. </p><p>ZP was basically an octopus when he slept, all long limbs and clinging and cuddling so severe Jota would worry he’d break a rib. But it was nice. The affection was familiar and grounding and he liked the familiarity of ZP being there and making sure he was okay.</p><p>It wasn’t like Diantha didn’t take care of Jota. Quite the opposite, in fact. Dia was peculiar and a little bit selfish, but she loved deeply. She just wasn’t ZP. As much as he wanted to return her affection, he just...Couldn’t. </p><p>He remembered his first girlfriend, right after he left home. She’d been a pretty little thing, with big blue eyes and glossy brown hair. Her hands and her lips were both silky soft, and she had tasted of bubblegum.</p><p>One night, he’d taken her home and into his room and kissed her. She had wrapped her gentle fingers around his dick and stuck her bubblegum tongue in his mouth not long after, and he’d had to push her away to throw up in the bathroom. He had sent her home after that, never to speak with her again. </p><p>“Maybe you just aren’t into chicks,” ZP had said when Jota told him, “Or maybe you just don’t like the soft ones like her. You’re still young, y’know. You have plenty of time to figure yourself out.”</p><p>Jota had sighed, nodded, and thanked him. “Yes...I suppose you’re right.” He was still a kid after all, only 17 at the time. He was young. He’d had forever to figure it out.</p><p>Jota sighed, brushing away thoughts of bubblegum kisses and boys in lingerie and scooted closer to ZP, enjoying the warmth. For the first time in a long time, he had a dreamless sleep.<br/>
--------</p><p>“This strata is so fucking good, Jota! You have to try it.” cried Dia, as she attempted to stick a fork full of it into his mouth.</p><p>“Diantha, I appreciate it, really I do, but I’m not hungry.” he had said, pushing her hands away gently. “You eat your food. I’ll just drink my coffee. And then we can meet up with ZP in a little while.” She pouted, scrunching up her button nose.</p><p>“Fine. But you’ll be hungry later.” She stuck the strata in her mouth, somehow managing to still look beautiful despite being both indignant and hungry.  </p><p>A soft cough drew his attention, and he turned to look at a figure standing next to him. The boy from the bar. He looked between the two of them, making careful eye contact with both.</p><p>The boy grinned, extending a hand. “Fancy meeting you here, stranger. I didn’t think people other than me would be here so early.” </p><p>In the sunshine, away from the pulsing lights of Angelo’s, Jota was able to get a better look at him. He was tall, probably almost as tall as Jota himself, and that was without the shoes. Even here, he was wearing big platform heels that made him look rather imposing, which Jota suspected was the point. His features were sharp, but not unpleasant, with his cheekbones and nose being sharpened with makeup. Pale pink curls were tied up in a bun. He looked like something out of a fujoshi’s wet dream, complete with the glossy full lips.</p><p>Jota shook the boys hand, being careful with his thin fingers. Half of him was worried that if he’d grip too hard, he’d break them, while the other half could care less. “I’m Nico, by the way,” The boy said, drawing Jota out of his daze.</p><p>“I thought you said no names.” He said, frowning a little.</p><p>Nico laughed, covering his mouth with his hand. “No names while I’m working, silly. Otherwise I can do whatever.” He smiles at Dia, his eyes twinkling. “Hello, miss. Mind if I join you two?”</p><p>Diantha looked, surprisingly, not as starstruck as she normally would’ve been. Jota frowned at her lack of enthusiasm, and frowned only more so when she gave up her chair for him to sit down on. </p><p>Nico had smiled at her. It was scarily predatory and it made Jota’s hair stand on end. “Thank you, caro,” Nico had told her. “You can stay. If you want.” </p><p>Dia seemed to be stuck in her own mind before springing into action. “No, don’t worry about it! It’s fine.” She smiled thinly. “I’m going to go talk to ZP. Jota, keep him company.” And with that, she was off, leaving Jotatsu and Nico alone.</p><p>“She seems like a lovely person. Do you love her?” Nico asked, sipping on a glass of wine he had brought over from wherever he’d been hiding. </p><p>Jota could feel himself flush, and looked down to avoid scrutiny. “We’re just friends. Nothing more, nothing less.”</p><p>“Friends don’t typically go on breakfast dates.”</p><p>“Friends also don’t leave people with strippers,” Jota raised an eyebrow, “And yet, here I am. Having breakfast with a stripper after he chased away my friend.” Nico laughed. </p><p>“You’re funny, aren’t you? A natural comedian. I like that in a man.” </p><p>“Stop flirting. If you’re horny, my friend propositioned you last night.” Jota said, scowling at the man sitting across from him. “I don’t know you.”</p><p>“You’re right, you don’t.” Nico grins. “But you could know me. If you wanted to.”</p><p>“I-What do you mean by that?”</p><p>Nico placed his glass of wine on the table, leaning back to look Jota in the eye. “You’re very talented, you know. You and your band all are. I have an opportunity that you can benefit from.”</p><p>“An opportunity? What is it?” The boy in front of him smiled a little.</p><p>“Come back to Angelo’s tonight. My partners and I will give you the details.” And with that, he stood up and walked away, heels clicking on the pavement.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Venus In Furs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry this was so late!! i was sick and slept for most of my designated writing hours</p><p>oh also if you want to yell at the writer, his tumblr is the-fairest-sex</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing Jota remembered about the boy from the cafe was how his paper thin skin stretched over frail looking bones. The second thing were his eyes, a peculiar shade of yellow-amber. Everything about the boy, Nico, as he recalled, reminded him of a porcelain doll. He possessed an almost otherworldly and terrifying beauty, as if he were an angel sent down to smite him for his sins. Honestly, Jotatsu wouldn’t be surprised if he was. There was something about him that reminded Jota of Diantha, honestly. Maybe that’s what intrigued him in the first place.</p><p> Dia was incredibly beautiful, a goddess in her own right. She looked like a starlet right out of America's roaring 20s and she took advantage of that. Her ocean blue hair was almost always done in finger curls, and she took advantage of her copious feather boas. </p><p>Come to think of it...maybe they weren’t similar. Diantha was all soft edges and gentle curls, while Nico seemed to be harder, edgier. Almost as though he were a predator stalking his prey. If Dia was silk, Jota could almost compare Nico to glass. Not that he knew much about him as a person, but ZP always said he was good at reading people.</p><p>No matter how fascinating Nico was, there was something unsettling about him. He had spoken of a client who needed them, and then there was the man watching him at Angelo’s. He had heard about the Italian mafia from the old shows that Dia watched, but he didn’t think they were still an actual thing. </p><p>But it was still strange how Diantha reacted when she was told of what Nico said.</p><p>“Dia,” He had said, “You know that coffee shop boy? He wants to meet up with the band this evening.”</p><p>“That’s nice, Jojo. But are you sure that’s a good idea?” She turned away from where he was standing, brushing her hair. Refusing to meet his eyes in the mirror, she went on. “Maybe I should go alone. What if he has ill intentions?”</p><p>“You’re being silly, Dia. He wouldn’t have anything on his mind. All he wants to do is give us an opportunity! And besides, it’s band business. We’re all going.” She had hummed noncommittally, still not looking at him. </p><p>“Whatever you say. You said it’s tonight?”</p><p>“Yeah, it’s tonight. At that strip club.”</p><p>“Alright. Let me get ready and then we can leave.”</p><p>--------</p><p>Angelo’s was a completely different place when no one was performing. Instead of the pulsing, flashing lights there was a soft, faintly buzzing ceiling light. The floor was a combination of marble tile and a softer carpet that reminded Jota of the American style bowling alley that ZP had taken him to. In the back corner was an unmanned bar, though there were empty liquor bottles on the counter. Sitting at the bar were two men, sitting shoulder to shoulder on the leather stools.</p><p>One of the men was short, with floppy auburn curls that fell into his eyes. He was sitting at one of the barstools, his chin resting on his hand. From across the room, Jota could see a ring glinting on his finger. He perked up when he saw them, smiling. It was childlike in nature, and almost sickeningly friendly. He turned to the man next to him, poking his arm. Jotatsu felt his stomach jolt when he turned his attention to the man, who had swiveled to look at him.</p><p>The man who had been watching him from the bar looked different in the yellow lights. His long hair was a pale, ashen blonde and was tied back in a low ponytail. He looked like he had stepped straight out of an American spy film with his sleek, black suit and stern expression. He raised an eyebrow at Jota, before turning back to the redhead, whispering something into his ear. </p><p>The redhead hops up, walking over to the band. “Hello,” he says and Jota thinks he can detect a faint French accent, “You must be here to see Mr. Ricci, yes? He’s waiting for you in our speakeasy. Please follow me.” Jojo found himself nodding and following the man to a speakeasy. </p><p>Sitting on a velvet chaise like some Victorian beauty was Nico, his curls grazing the floor. He smiled at the group, sitting up. “Hello! I’m so glad you came. Thank you so much, Hugo.” He beamed, extending a hand in front of him. On his pinky finger was a thick golden ring. “It’s gotten so late. I was worried you wouldn’t show. You really are a capable group, aren’t you?”</p><p>Jota frowned at Nico. “You wanted us for something. What was it?” Nico laughed, his hand still extended. </p><p>“I’ll answer all of your questions later, mio caro. For now, let us exchange some formalities.” From behind Jotatsu, there was a light shuffle before Dia stepped in front of him. She got on her knees in front of the chaise and kissed the ring. It left a small mark from her scarlet lipstick. Jota felt his stomach leap into his throat. </p><p>“Who the fuck are you?”</p><p>Nico looked up at him, his lips curling into a smile. “I told you. I’ll answer everything later.” He stood gracefully, offering a hand to Dia. “Really, signora, you can stand. I’m not going to bite you. Now, boys, do you all want something to drink? I’d kill for a raspberry gin.”</p><p>Jota turned to ZP, who was staring at the wall. He shook his head softly and fuck did it scare him whe ZP did that. “Neither of us drink, thank you.”</p><p>“You sure? I have this lovely American liqueur. ‘Unicorn Tears’ I think it’s called?”</p><p> </p><p>“I-I’m sure. Thank you.” </p><p>Nico grinned, his teeth glinting in the pale light. “Awwww. Dia will humour me, won’t you?” He burst into a peal of giggles when she nodded. “I knew it! Dia here loves me.” He whipped around to face the redhead, his wild hair slapping Dia in the face. “Hugo! Can you grab my stuff from the car? Oh, and treat yourself and Marco to a wine or something while you’re at it. You’re dismissed” </p><p>“Of course, capo.” Hugo said, walking out of the speakeasy. Nico poured the raspberry gin into two little glasses, handing one to Dia. </p><p>“I’ve always thought that this gin was fascinating. I really like how sparkly it gets. If you take it with a tab of something I’m sure you’ll have one hell of a night.”</p><p>Jota frowned, crossing his arms. Watching Dia, who was normally so proud, kneel before a man made him sick. It was...wrong. Nobody should have the command over Dia that Nico somehow had. </p><p>“You got your drinks,” Jota said, “Now tell us what the fuck is going on. Who are you?”</p><p>Nico smiled again, taking a sip of his gin. “I’m Nico Ricci, the don of the Angeli Della Morte. The man watching you from the bar is Marco Antin, and the other man is Hugo Antin, his husband. They’re my bodyguards.”</p><p>ZP coughed a little from behind Jota, moving to stand next to him. “And why should we believe anything you say?”</p><p>“One, either of my guards could kill you if you even try to attack me. Two, I can make your little friend here sick.” He patted Dia’s shoulder. “So if I were you, I wouldn’t try anything you might regret.” </p><p>Jota bit his lip hard enough that he tasted blood. “Did you bring us here just to boast?” Nico laughed. </p><p>“You really are a silly boy. Jotatsu, was it? Tell me…do you believe in spirits?”</p><p>--------</p><p>The drive from Angelo’s to the hotel was uncomfortably silent. </p><p>Nico had insisted Dia stay with him for the night, kicking Jota and ZP out of the nightclub close to two in the morning. They had spoken for most of the night about the concept of spirits and Heaven, Nico gesturing animatedly around the room while Dia had sat silent in the corner, shaking her head every single time Jota or ZP made an attempt to leave the room. </p><p>So there they were, driving back to a shitty hotel without the one person who looked like she’d rather be anywhere else. God, Jota felt like an idiot. If Nico really was a don, then he just let his best friend basically get held hostage for them. Dia wouldn’t have let ZP or Jota stay behind. She was kind like that. And maybe he didn’t want her like she wanted him but that didn’t mean he would ever want her to get hurt. Or worse, get caught up in the Italian mafia. At this point, they were probably one and the same. </p><p>“Jojo,” ZP whispered from next to him, snapping Jota out of his trance, “You’re thinking again. I know you’re worried. I am too. But...but right now we have to think about this strategically. Like how Dia would.”</p><p>“ZP….Don’t tell me you believe his horseshit about spirits and ‘stands’ and magic bullets that give you power, do you?”</p><p>“I’m not saying I do! I’m saying that Ricci is probably psychotic. He’s a fucking lunatic. I’m saying that as long as we’re in Italy he’s not going to leave us alone.”</p><p>“So what, we just leave Italy and leave Dia here?”</p><p>ZP made a choked noise, his hands tightening on the steering wheel. “Hell no. We are not leaving her here with him. I didn’t like the way he was looking at her.” He pulled into the parking space, hopping out and slamming the door. Jota followed suit, his heels clicking gently on the cold concrete.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Word to the Wise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi sorry this is both short and delayed hhhhh</p><p>Mentally ill brain go brrr</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I find it hilarious how you played nice when your little friends were here, Miss Jakusha.” Dia looked up from her drink, raising an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“And what do you mean by that?” </p><p> </p><p>Nico smiled. His makeup had been wiped off after the boys left, and there was something softer about him. More feminine, almost. “Well, you did come to Italy because I need your help apparently. Not the other way around. Why pretend to be the victim when you’re supposed to be the savior?”</p><p> </p><p>Dia found herself frowning. “What are you implying, Ricci?”<br/>
<br/>
“You think you’re in love with him, don’t you?” Nico laughed a little, resting his cheek on his hand. “You’re pretending to be weak- to need saving- because you hope that he’ll look at you the way you look at him. By acting as though you’re afraid of me and my boys, you make yourself look like a damsel in distress. It’s pitiful.”</p><p> </p><p>She glares up at him, trying to stop her cheeks from turning red. “I don’t need to prove him anything. He loves me already, I know he does. He just struggles with emotions.”<br/>
<br/>
“That boy is a frocio if I’ve ever seen one. Don’t kid yourself, Miss.”</p><p> </p><p>“A...a what? I’m sorry, I don’t know Italian-”<br/>
<br/>
“He’s gay. Or attracted to men, at the very least.”<br/>
<br/>
Dia frowns. “You know nothing about him, Ricci. How the fuck would you know?”<br/>
<br/>
He grins and crosses his legs. “I just get the vibe from him, y’know? Of course I could be wrong...but I’m hardly ever wrong.” Diantha sighs, resigned. If he didn’t, it was fine. Not the problem. She had a <em> mission </em>.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re trying to get under my skin-” Nico raised an eyebrow at that, but Dia ignored him. “Trying to get me emotional or something so you can reduce me to a little girl. You, capo, are in danger.”<br/>
<br/>
“And what makes you think that?”<br/>
<br/>
“Your stand is strong, but not strong enough.” She said, looking him in the eye. “Look, I don’t know what it is but I’ve heard that it’s only used for torture. For manipulation. It’s not meant for combat.” Nico snapped his fingers, and something peeled away from his form.</p><p> </p><p>The stand was a dusty pink in color, but one could hardly tell from the vomit and blood stains all over its body. Despite it being hunched over its deer-like legs, Dia could tell the thing was tall, maybe 8 feet at full height. Gaping pores all over its body exuded a scent very similar to that of rotting fruit; sticky, sickly sweet. Holey wings wrapped around it’s shaking torso, as though it were afraid of being seen.</p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t we find out what he can do? This is Angels of Porn.” Dia went pale. Judging from the stand’s appearance alone, she could tell that it was messy, meant to humiliate. </p><p> </p><p>“I’d rather not, thanks.” She whispered, trying to fight off nausea as the smog caused by the stand got thicker. It was almost hard to breathe, and she swallowed back warm saliva in an attempt to keep herself from vomiting. She refused to give him the pleasure of knowing how much it affected her. “What does that thing do, anyways?”<br/>
<br/>
“Nothing much. He makes you sick. The longer you’re exposed to him, the worse it gets.” Dia gagged, clapping a hand over her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“And-and why doesn’t it affect <em> you </em> ?” Her stomach lurched, and it took almost everything she had not to retch.<br/>
<br/>
“My dear, I am immune. Also if you vomit on my floor I’m making you lick it up.” Nico turned to the stand, patting the top of it’s head before calling it back to him. “I don’t need a combat oriented stand to affect people. Just the two of us alone is enough. So I’ll ask you again, <em> why do we need your help </em>?”</p><p> </p><p>“There are people who know about your gun and what the bullets are. The pistol that gives people powers. There are people who want it.”<br/>
<br/>
“Yes, I understand that, but who wants it? You clearly know. Why should I believe you if you won’t tell me?”<br/>
<br/>
“I….I have a hunch,” She says, “I think I know who it is, but I’m not going to accuse her without being certain.” Nico raises an eyebrow, watching her. </p><p> </p><p>“I see. And why did you bring your little friends? Why drag them down with you?”<br/>
<br/>
“I think they have potential. I think they could possibly be able to handle being a stand user.” It was true; Jotatsu was strong, stubborn, and could handle his own in a fight. Not much affected him and he was good at controlling himself. ZP was a lot more impulsive than Jota, a lot more willing to fight for himself and others. “Besides, the more bullets you use the less people have to take.”<br/>
<br/>
“You’re absolutely correct about that. But that doesn’t mean I should use the bullets on them.” Nico took a sip of his raspberry gin. “But maybe I will. Just to see if you’re correct. When can you bring them by?”</p><p><br/>
“What?” Dia was taken aback. She didn’t think he’d actually go through with it.</p><p> </p><p>“Bring them here as soon as you can and we’ll see if you’re right about that. Maybe they’ll handle it well. Maybe they won’t.”<br/>
<br/>
“But...Ricci, the stand sickness. What will they do then?” Nico smiled at her, and it was almost friendly.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you seriously think I wouldn’t be prepared for that?” He asked, still smiling, “Both of my boys got stand sickness after they got The Horror and The Wild. We can make sure they’re comfortable. Capo’s honor.”</p><p> </p><p>Dia frowned. Of course, this was what she wanted, for ZP and Jotatsuto to be able to defend themselves in this world. For them to be like her, for them to understand. Wasn’t it? Wasn’t it the right thing to do? They were her family, and she owed them that, at least. She owed them her protection.</p><p><br/>
She looked up at Nico, nodding. “I’ll bring them.” </p><p>Nico grinned.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>my tumblr is the-fairest-sex if you wanna see more of my writing!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My tumblr is the-fairest-sex if you want to see more of my content!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>